MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle is a widley used United Nations Space Command infantry service rifle, which uses a bullpup configuration. A newer version, the MA5C Assault Rifle has been recently introduced. It appeared in the Halo 3 Beta. Background The MA5B Assault Rifle is a bullpup (magazine behind trigger) fully-automatic rifle. Its magazine can completely fit inside the weapon; it therefore must be double or triple-stacked to carry 60 rounds of 7.62mm. The weapon houses a compass-like ring and a display that shows the number of rounds in the magazine. It is the standard weapon used by the UNSC Marine Corps in Halo: Combat Evolved. Even though its use didn't continue into the sequel Halo 2, the weapon remained in solid infantry use in the background of the Halo universe. Accuracy Issues The most pressing negative aspect of the MA5B is it's inconsistent accuracy. In general, firing the weapon in short bursts will create tighter shot groupings than full-automatic fire. However, the rifle is prone to producing wildly inaccurate shots even when single shots or brief pulses of the trigger are used. The next round fired after this may produce a perfect bullseye, but the very next may fly out of the targeting reticule's circle and slam into the dirt a dozen meters from the same target. This has lead to the belief that the rifle is wholly incapable of hitting targets greater than close-range, but this is untrue. If one is to fire at a stationary enemy at even surprisingly long-ranges, one can effectively wound or kill that foe by firing in single shots or bursts, but the number of truly accurate dead-center shots compared to wild inaccurate shots is too low to be effective. Unfortunately, this lack of consistent accuracy has tarnished the image of the rifle. If it were to be negated, one could engage enemies at farther ranges and expend less ammunition, and ultimately kill enemies faster, but the problem has kept the MA5B out of the hands of those who prefer less spontaneous weapons. Below are several instances that better describe the niche the MA5B plays on the battlefield, as well as describe situations when another weapon would be preferable. Advantages When fired in short bursts, or even single shots, there is a significant increase in accuracy, although at medium to long rang it becomes quite inaccurate. The assault rifle is effective at killing unshielded opponents and weaker enemies (especially when they are in larger groups) at short-to-medium range. This includes Covenant Grunts, Jackals (only when shield is down or when shooting their flank), and all variety of Flood. Aside from being able to quickly cut down these unshielded foes, the high rate of fire disrupts the camouflage on Stealth Elites and makes it very easy to center on them for a quick finish. Also, if needed, the high rate of fire and the high ammo capacity allows players to spray the whole area with suppression fire. As an added bonus, the gun gives the player an at-a-glance ammo count on its digital readout, as well as an arrow pointing toward the gas giant Threshold (which acts as a compass).In the hands of someone who can control their trigger finger, the MA5B becomes a deadly weapon. Disadvantages The main disadvantage of the assaut rifle is that it is grossly innaccurate when fired at a range of more than 50 meters, or when firing it in full automatic. The assault rifle performs poorly against shields unless firing on full automatic at close ranges without giving elites time to recharge. Later in the game, it is almost completely overshadowed by the shotgun, especially when dealing with hordes of the Flood; though in multiplayer this is less apparent, as the amount of ammo available for the shotgun is much less than for the assault rifle. In comparison to real world assault rifles it can be more related to an oversized SMG of light machine gun, as it is seriously underpowered and lacks the ability to select a fire mode ( burst, semi-automatic, ect...). Tactics Campaign Tactics *The AR is one of the most inaccurate weapons in the game. At medium ranges, use controlled bursts of 2, 3, or 4 shots per burst. *Another way is to charge forward while firing in controlled bursts, then when in close range, break out into full auto, followed by a melee or two. This is a tried and true tactic for taking on the shielded Elites. * Another tactic for medium range AR combat is to "rapid-pulse" the trigger; in other words, rapidly press your finger down on the trigger. This will result in rapid, accurate, controlled bursts. This is very useful in the early levels of the game. *With a well placed grenade here and there, the AR decimates enemy ranks. Charge forward and toss in fragmentation grenades to clear out the weaker enemies and soften up the stronger ones, then before the dust clears hose down anything thats still moving. *When combined with a plasma weapon, the AR can be more useful than the M6D Pistol. Firing a charged Plasma Pistol shot or rapid Plasma Rifle bursts to take care of an Elites shielding, then knock out the Elite with your AR. This is especially useful on the Pillar of Autumn, where the tight corridors make necessary for excellent close range weaponry. * The AR has the only rudimentary compass in the game. On dark levels where it is easy to get lost, find an AR and look at the compass. *When combating the Flood with the AR, aim for the chest if its charging you, then when its stunned, shoot off its arms. *If you cant find a Shotgun, don't hyperventilate. The Assault Rifle will do as a Half Decent secondary weapon. When the flood get too close, just hold down the trigger and watch them wilt under the large volume of bullets. However, just DO not stand there spamming, back-pace into a previously secured area as the Flood can be overwhelming in waves (Especially so in the Library level on Halo:CE, without a shotgun on legendary). *Melee infection forms to save ammo. Though if your shields are at max, don't even worry about them. Unless there's about 100 coming towards you. *On Normal it takes about 8 shots to kill a shielded Elite, so a good tactic is to pump 4 or 5 head-shots using the M6D pistol to an Elite at mid range, then charge forward while firing your Assault Rifle in controlled bursts (Unless in very close quarters combat) to finish the weakened shield and the unprotected Elite, however it may take longer than if you are using just a M6D. Advanced Tactics The Assault Rifle is weakened for multiplayer. However there a couple things you can do to make the most of this weapon, when no other close range weapon is around. *The AR's accuracy degrades after exactly 1.5 seconds of sustained fire. In order to use this weapon to it's fullest, you must learn the most efficient bursts to use at different ranges. *The AR's melee attack is extremely quick-- the fastest other than the Plasma Pistol. When up against anything other than a shotgun or a Plasma Rifle, use it. *When used with effective grenades, the AR can hold its own. Backpedal and use any grenade you have handy, and let the gun take care of your enemy after his shields are down. *In Halo PC, you have to lead your target, just like all of the other weapons. In the Xbox, this isn't a problem due to magnetism. *Bunny Hop with the AR. It's your best defense against anything but a sniper. *When up against a Sniper (or in some cases, a pistol-wielder) use grenades and strafe in a circle. Only open up when you're within range. There's nothing worse then an empty magazine when you're finally able to take the kill. *Even at long ranges, you can still use the AR to protect yourself from snipers. Remember: it only takes one shot to knock them out of their scope! Use this when you accidentally expose yourself, or when you just need to get to a better position. Use the "rapid-pulse" technique when that sniper is within the targeting sights. One should be able to fire much quicker than the sniper aligning his aim for a headshot. Especially if one is constantly on the move. *If your enemy is using a Banshee in multiplayer, this weapon is choice. Just point it in the direction of the Banshee and fire (Full auto at close range where the pilot had intended to flatten you =A and missed, controlled shots at mid-range). *If you're in co-op and your partner's shield goes down, tell them to take cover and use your assault rifle as a SAW (squad automatic weapon) and suppress the enemies. This tactic is very effective on the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved. *On Multiplayer on PC, you obviously have to lead the target a bit because of the lack of magnetism, if you lead correctly though, the AR will tear right through them, especially if they jump, once they jump they should dead. This tactic works on anything except the shotgun because of the shotguns better close range power. To counter a shotgun weilder, get back to medium range distance and use bursts. If your opponent has an Rocket launcher or a Fuel Rod Gun, get close to them, because you might get lucky and the splash damage will kill them even if they kill you. Variants There are many different models and types of MA Assault Rifles. Here is a list of confirmed models: *MA2B Assault Rifle *MA3 Assault Rifle *MA5B Assault Rifle *MA5C Assault Rifle *MA5K Assault Rifle Ammunition The MA5B Assault Rifle uses 7.62mm x 51mm Armor Piercing, Full Metal Jacketed Rounds. These rounds are designed to pierce Human made armor and thus perform poorly against Covenant. The rounds are reasonably large, approximately .30 caliber, and are surrounded by a molded jacket of either steel or titanium, which enhances its armor-piercing capabilities. The round might also have a carbide or similar hardened tip, and might also be coated in copper or another metal over the steel, titanium, etc. shell. However, despite these advanced rounds, the damage done by them is very limited, made even more so by the Assault Rifle's low accuracy at long ranges. Although performing poorly against Covenant shields, the AP-FMJ round can easily penetrate the lightly armored Grunts and Jackals and finish unshielded Elites very quickly. The AP-FMJ round is especially effective against all manners of Flood, where its low penetration versus shielded opponents is made an advantage against these unarmored monsters. In addition, the 7.62mm x 51mm AP-FMJ round (usually used in light or medium machine guns) is also very effective against most manners of lightly armored vehicles. This causes the Armor Piercing rounds to be more effective against metalloid vehicles than the pure energy in shields. Multiplayer Role The MA5B Assault Rifle is a powerful close to medium range weapon in multiplayer. Using it, a player can cut down enemies very quickly. It takes around 26 rounds to kill a Spartan with full shields, and the large 60 round magazine usually ensures that you will get the kill. Firing it in single-shots or bursts is effective at longer ranges, such as in Blood Gulch, and increases accuracy, though not damage, greatly. Whenever you get the chance reload the Rifle. It's slow reload can get you caught off guard. It takes about 15 accurate rounds to kill a spartan without shields normally. Novels In the novels it is often noted that the weapon is very easy to modify and change its configuration. In the novel only silencers are noted but scopes, grenade launchers and other optional pieces of equipment could be used. Also in the novels the SPARTANS often used Shredder Rounds which are similar to jacketed hollow point rounds of modern guns which splinter on impact for maximum flesh damage. Also of note is the fact that the weapon is much more accurate and effective in the novels, though it can be reasoned that the novels are more "realistic" (i.e. weapons on both sides do considerably more damage than in the game). It is possible that the MA5B is not, as previously assumed, the standard infantry weapon for most UNSC divisions. Decent range and accuracy would make this a perfect weapon for ODSTs who could find themselves in any kind of terrain, but the BR55 would have been the standard rifle for the UNSC military. The MA5B's high rate of fire, minimum recoil and large magazine size accompanied by its bullpup configuration (which means that it would have a shorter barrel length) would make this a perfect weapon to use in close quarters combat. Seeing as most of these weapons were stored on the Pillar of Autumn, a vessel whose mission was to disable a Covenant ship and allow the Spartans and ODSTs to board it, it would make sense that the MA5B would have been the natural choice for such a mission as it would require navigating through narrow corridors and encountering close contact. Trivia *It is interesting to note that the sound effects for the assault rifle are also the same sounds as the M60 Machine Gun used in the US Military. *One inspiration for the MA5B Assault Rifle was the "MA–75B Assault Rifle (with integral 40mm Grenade Launcher)" from the Marathon series. In fact, before Bungie re-engineered the game for the Xbox, it was fitted with a grenade launcher. ]] *Another inspiration is the MA5B Assault Rifle design seems to be taken from the M-590 7.62mm assault rifle of the USMC from 1995-1996 TV series Space: Above and Beyond. *Robert McLees at Bungie has gone on record comparing the basic design of the MA5B to that of the Fabrique-Nationale, FN2000. According to the Art of Halo book, he didn't mean to. However, he noted that "everyone will think they stole the idea of the Assault Rifle off the FN2000." *If you stand close enough to a wall, you can write on it with the Assault Rifle. Anyone who has decals turned on will be able to see what you wrote. *The Assault Rifle did not appear in Halo 2; instead it was replaced with both the Battle Rifle and the SMG. This particular version will not appear in Halo 3, but instead the MA5C version. Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons